


Angels Angels Angels

by captainderp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Poetry, Supernatural - Freeform, UMMM YEAH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainderp/pseuds/captainderp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A POEM ABOUT ANGELS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Angels Angels

Just going to talk about how much I love the angels.

 

Look above you—  
there stand three  
on a pedestal of gold.  
They have six wings each,  
crowns framing beautiful,  
heavenly faces and rings  
adorning angelic hands.  
With their robes,  
they open their arms wide  
and welcome the sinners to Heaven.

Which is when I place down my Bible  
and think of how the angels  
would truly act.  
They’re dressed like any human,  
nestling in vessels who  
“wanted this.”  
Men blinded by the angels  
of a God they’ve got all wrong.

They feel pain,  
emotions are the blood  
their vessels veins.  
They live and breathe  
because they feel  
more than the thousands of us—  
they feel the pain and panic  
of abandonment and insecurity.

Look before you now—  
cherubs are touching the hearts  
of a man and a woman  
sitting on a bench  
in downtown Manhattan,  
arguing over whether or not  
taking the Subway would be faster.


End file.
